The Adventures of Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa season 1: episode 7
''-The three walk out of the pipe maze-'' Yoshi: Are we there yet? I'm bored! Boo: -annoyed- You've asked that question seven times alreaady! Paratroopa: Okay, so according to my logbook, we are approaching the highlands of...The Beanbean Kingdom. Yoshi: What? I hate beans! Boo: Yes! We're getting closer to home! ''-Five Fire Bros. surround the three-'' Fire Bro. #1: Prepare for your doom beneath our feet! Fire Bro. #2: That was not what we rehearsed! Paratroopa: Um, I apologize for interrupting, but why are you keeping us from proceeding? Fire Bro. #5: Because! Fire Bro. #4: You'll find out! Fire Bro. #3: At the arena! Boo: I don't follow. What arena? I don't recall an arena near the Beanbean Kingdom's highlands. Yoshi: What?! An arena? That means we get to fight things like King Boo! And maybe the Underchomp, or maybe even the Bouldergeist! Paratroopa: Hey. Wait. What are you doing?! Boo: Who are you yelling at? ''-Fire Bros. throw fireballs at the ground-'' Yoshi: Seriously? What is that supposed to do? Paratroopa: Oh no! The ground is starting to crumble! ''-The ground collapses beneath their feet-'' Yoshi: Where are we falling?! Boo: I dunno! Paratroopa: Watch out! Falling debris may hit you at random times! ''-Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa black out-'' Later... ''-The trio starts to wake up-'' Yoshi: Ugh... Boo: Where are we? Paratroopa: I dunno. I think we're underground. ???: Welcome to the Beanbean underground arena! Yoshi: Say what now? Boo: Who's there? ???: Get ready for your first match! Paratroopa: What? What first match? ???: You three will fight a series of enemies using whatever powerups you want. The number of enemies you beat will decide where we will launch you off to when you can no longer battle. Yoshi: Awesome! Paratroopa: Now hold on! We did not agree to your terms! ???: And your first boss will be...The Underchomp! Paratroopa: What? ???: Bring in the Underchomp! ''-Underchomp jumps into the arena grounds-'' Yoshi: This is gonna rock! -grabs Dash Pepper- ''-Yoshi runs around the Underchomp-'' ???: Ooh! Looks like all three heads of the Underchomp have taken 7 damage because they're so dizzy! Paratroopa: Uhh...-grabs a Cluckboom- Blue Underchomp: -laughs- What is that supposed to do? ''-Cluckboom drop-kicks Blue and Yellow Underchomp-'' Yellow Underchomp: I don't feel so good anymore... Blue Underchomp: You never feel good! ???: That looks like it hurts! Blue and Yellow Underchomps take 5 damage! ''-Cluckboom flies back to peck at Paratroopa-'' Paratroopa: Ow! ???: Paratroopa takes 12 damage! Boo: Someone help! ''-Red Underchomp breathes crimson fire on Boo-'' ???: Boo takes 3 damage! Yoshi: Stop saying this stuff! ???: End the battle already; our audience is getting bored! Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa: -in unison- Shut up! ???: Okay, continue... ''-Yoshi and Boo breathe fire onto Blue and Yellow Underchomp-'' Blue Underchomp: Nooo! Yellow Underchomp: I don't feel good... Blue Underchomp: -sigh- Like always... ???: Blue and Yellow Underchomps have been defeated! ''-Paratroopa gets chased by Red Underchomp-'' Red Underchomp: You guys won't escape this time! Paratroopa: It's great that you guys beat the other two, but can you HELP me?! Yoshi: Uhh, we're coming! Red Underchomp: I don't think so! -breathes fire- ''-Boo throws a spiked ball at Red Underchomp-'' ???: And the Underchomp collective is defeated! Next boss: Waddle Doo! ''-Waddle Doo walks in-'' Waddle Doo: Alright, let's get this over with! Yoshi: ...What are you?! Boo: This is a Waddle Doo. He comes from the planet Pop Star. Waddle Doo: Obviously! Paratroopa: Uhh... ???: And begin! Waddle Doo: Ya' can't beat me! ''-Waddle Doo pulls out a sword-'' Boo: How do we beat this guy? I don't have any preferences for this kind of thing! Paratroopa: From what I've heard, these things shoot beams... Waddle Doo: You betcha! -shoots beams at Boo and Paratroopa- Boo and Paratroopa: Ow! Waddle Doo: I just want to go back to Cappy Town, alright? So let me beat you! Paratroopa: I really don't think that's a good way to solve this at all. Waddle Doo: -blasts Paratroopa- ???: Once again, you are on the brink of "Game Over". You need better luck. Paratroopa: Is that you, Skrynce?! ???: No, I am not! Just continue your battle! Yoshi: Oh, for goodness sake! ''-Yoshi turns Waddle Doo into an egg-'' Waddle Doo: 'Ey! Lemme outta here! Yoshi: Can we just battle him later?! Boo: (Methinks someone is angry...) Paratroopa: (Yeah, I guess so.) ???: Sure, I guess. Just please don't hurt me... Yoshi: Thank you! He was starting to annoy me! ???: Next boss: The Koopa Bros! Yoshi: Who? ''-The Koopa Bros. walk in-'' Koopa Bros.: We are the Super Awesome Mighty Ultra Amazing Koopa Bros. The Greatest, the best of the best! Boo: Why do you have such a long name? Black Ninjakoopa: Because we are the Super Awesome Ultra Amazing Koopa Bros. The Greatest! Red Ninjakoopa: Prepare to be defeaten! Yellow and Green! Bring in the robot! ''-A robot is rolled into the arena grounds-'' Yoshi: You're kidding me. A ROBOT?! How are we going to fight a ROBOT?! Yellow Ninjakoopa: Your problem! Let's roll out! ''-The Koopa Bros enter the robot-'' Yoshi: Uhh... ???: Ready? Begin! Paratroopa: Everyone, get ready. I know what to do. Yoshi: Alright! Boo: Got it! ''-Paratroopa pulls out a Falling Star-'' Paratroopa: Ready? Go! Red Ninjakoopa: What are they doing? Black Ninjakoopa: They're using a Falling Star! Run! ''-Falling Star crashes into the robot-'' Yellow Ninjakoopa: Oh no! Green Ninjakoopa: You'll pay for this!!! To be continued... Category:Chapters